


Don’t Sleep

by N4rciss1st



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, cute!jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4rciss1st/pseuds/N4rciss1st
Summary: A small snippet of fluff between Jaime and Brienne on their first night together.





	Don’t Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is for me, trying to heal my heart after everything that has happened this season 😔
> 
> Not Beta-ed, sorry for any mistakes.

“Don’t sleep.” Jaime whispered, staring into Brienne’s eyes. He could see how deathly tired she was. The last night and day had taken many tolls on many people, including the two of them. The Long Night was indeed, long, which followed into a long day of saying their goodbyes to friends who were lost to the battle, to cleaning up and recouping. 

Brienne had slept barely three hours since the war ended, that along with the drinking and being intimate with Jamie for the first time just moments ago, she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“Why?” She asked so sleepily he almost didn’t hear her. Jaime scooted closer to her under the thick layer of furs and placed his hand on her cheek. 

“Because I’m not ready for this night to be over. If it ends, life goes back to normal and we might miss each other.” Brienne now felt more awake. His words were sweet and honest. She felt her heart do something it had never done before, no man alive had ever made her feel wanted. Until Jaime. 

“We both have to sleep.” She stroked his golden hair and smiled, the tenderness of the moment did make her want it to never end, but she is a logical woman. “We will be back here again tomorrow night, I promise.” 

“It won’t be the same, it won’t be this fresh...it won’t feel this good.” He said, his eyes half closed. She could tell he was fighting sleep himself. “If tomorrow someone told me I could go back in time only once, I’d choose this night to come back to.” Brienne didn’t realise just how much of a romantic Jaime could be. 

“Jaime, I promise to make tomorrow night and every night after just like this one, if it’s what you wish.” Jaime smiled at that and took the opportunity for a chaste kiss. He had kissed but one woman before Brienne. Cersei. 

He used to think that she had the sweetest kiss. That a kiss from his sister was what he needed to take on life; but now kissing Brienne, it made Cersei’s kisses turn bitter, full of contempt and hate. It made his blood hot with anger; he could feel it boiling in his veins. Brienne’s kiss was like the sun rising on a new day, it made his heart light and it made him know trust. It made him know what respect and loyalty and the true meaning of family really was. She was his family, there was no one in this world that he would gladly lay his life down for, and he had done it on more than one occasion. He would do it again a thousand times over. Unconditional. 

His eyes finally closed and Brienne sighed in relief. Although their lovemaking was passionate and fulfilling, she could tell just how truly tired he was; and not just from the battle. He was exhausted from all the years he was stuck under Cersei’s thumb. He did love Cersei, he loved her as a lover and as a brother. He knew nothing else. As time grew on, he watched his sister turn from a loving mother into a desperate, war mongering tyrant. She may have had her reasons but Jaime knew his sister would never be the same and he felt himself loving her less and less. Brienne thought about how much Jaime always evaded questions about his sister so she stopped asking, she figured that she wouldn’t want to know whether he’d defend her or not. 

“Brienne...” she opened her eyes to find his not even inches away. “Would it be acceptable to ask if I might stay here at Winterfell, with you?”


End file.
